bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gresh
Gresh ist einer der Glatorianer auf Spherus Magna. Früher war er sekundärer Glatorianer von Tesara auf Bara Magna. Biografie thumb|left|150px|Gresh in Tesara Gresh war seit nicht allzu langer Zeit der sekundäre Glatorianer von Tesara, nachdem der frühere auf unbekannte Weise starb. Er wurde bald ein Freund von Kiina, die ihn oft trainierte und überredete, nicht immer so ernst zu sein. Geheimnis von Certavus Tarix kam vor einiger Zeit nach Tesara und forderte Gesh zum Kampf heraus. Tarix erkannte seine Schwächen und konnte ihn schließlich besiegen. Gresh traf danach auf Berix, welcher ein seltsames Fragment dabei hatte. Er zeigte es Gresh, welcher feststellte, dass es das Buch von Certavus war. Gresh wusste, dass darin einige Geheimnisse stehen könnten, also schloß er einen Pakt mit Berix, welcher ihn an die Stelle führte, wo er das Buch gefunden hatte. Auf dem Weg wurden sie schließlich von Vorox angegriffen, Gresh verteidigte Berix und sich, und er schaffte es, die Vorox zu verjagen. Doch Gresh erkannte, dass die Vorox bald wieder angreifen würden, was auch passierte. Er und Berix tricksten sie aus und besiegten sie. Berix wollte das Buch nun an Gresh übergeben, dieser lehnte aber ab und meinte, dass er es nicht mehr brauche. Berix wusste, dass Gresh von dem Geheimnis von Certavus gelernt hatte. Kampf um die Oase thumb|160px|Gresh in der Arena Greshs Stamm entdeckte später eine Oase, aber die Skrall wollten diese auch haben. Also fragte Tesara Gresh, ob er in der Arena gegen einen Skrall kämpfen würde. Gresh willigte ein und traf sich mit Tarix und Strakk und ging mit ihnen nach Vulcanus. Auf dem Weg fanden sie Berix, welchen sie vor Fero, einem Knochenjäger retteten. Auf seiner Flucht übertrampelte Skirmix, Feros Reittier, Strakk. Berix schloss sich der Gruppe an, jedoch wurden sie von einem Rudel Vorox angegriffen. Sie schafften es, die Vorox abzuwehren und Berix konnte aus sicherer Entfernung Malum erkennen, ein Glatorianer, der verband wurde, weil er einen anderen Glatorianer töten wollte. Danach kamen sie in Vulcanus an, wo der Skrall Gresh besiegte und ihn danach töten wollte, jedoch ging Tarix noch dazwischen und rettete Gresh. Die Querung Gresh wurde etwas später von den Agori in gebeten, zu ihnen zu reisen. Mit einigen Agori und Strakk machte sich Gresh auf den Weg durch die schwarzen Stachelberge, um Exsidian nach Vulcanus zu bringen. Strakk und Gresh redeten kurz über die Bewaffnung, doch Strakk bestand darauf, dass sie viel mitnehmen sollten, da Knochenjäger einen schnell töten können. Zudem nahmen sie viel Fütter für Sandschleicher und Spikit mit. Auf der Reise blieb die Truppe nach einiger Zeit stehen, weil Strakk es wollte. Strakk wollte diese Mission abbrechen und das Exsidian im Sand vergraben und sagen, dass sie von Knochenjägern angegriffen wurden. Gresh schaffte es jedoch ihn zu erpressen, das nicht zu tun, da er sich immer an seine Aufgabe hält. Fall von Atero Gresh reiste mit Tarix und Strakk nach Atero, um dort für das große Turnier zu trainieren. Gresh trainierte alleine, während Tarix einen guten Kampf gegen Strakk ablieferte. Gresh redete beim Trainieren mit dem Agori Tarduk, als plötzlich Malum mit seinem Rudel Voroxauftauchte. Malum sprach eine merkwürdige Warnung aus, die Gresh später nicht beachtete. Doch die Arena wurde am nächsten Morgen von Skrall angegriffen. Gresh, Strakk und Tarix schickten die Agori hinaus und bekämpften die Skrall solange. Am Ende trafen sie auf Raanu und die vier flohen zusammen vor den Skrall. Die Arena wurde zu großen Teilen zerstört und die drei Glatorianer und der Agori verstecken sich und planten, wie sie die Skrall besiegen können. thumb|190px|Gresh beim Training Angriff auf Vulcanus Metus arrangierte ein Arena-Match zwischen Gresh und Ackar, den primären Glatorianer von Vulcanus. Auf Metus' und Greshs Weg nach Vulcanus begegneten sie Gelu, der mit ihnen mitkommen wollte. Sie reisten weiter, währenddessen fanden sie eine Karavane mit einem kaputtem Rad, was die drei dann ansschließlich reparierten. Dann halfen sie der Karavane, nach Vulcanus zu kommen, wurden währenddessen aber von mehreren Vorox angegriffen. gelu und gresh warfen ein Teil der Ladung in verschiedenene Richtungen, sodass die Vorox sich selbst darüber bekämpften. Dann kamen sie in Vulcanus an, sein Kampf mit Ackar wurde aber abgesagt. Dann ging er zu einem Gasthaus von Vulcanus, dort unterhielt er sich kurz mit Gelu, nachdem aber Raanu hineinging unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch. Nachdem sie erkannten dass Vulcanus bald von Knochenjägern angegriffen werden würde, half Gresh gerne mit. Nachdem Ackar hineinkam, schmiedeten die drei Glatorianer Pläne gegen die Knochenjäger. Deswegen ging Gresh nach Tesara, um Vastus, den primären Glatorianer von Tesara, um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser weigerte sich aber, da er nicht wollte dass Tesara unbewacht bleibt. Dann verließ Gresh Tesara wieder, um in Iconox Strakk zu fragen. Dieser wollte ihnen erst nicht helfen, nachdem Gresh ihn aber eine große Belohnung versprach, willigte Strakk doch ein. Die zwei gingen nach Vulcanus, um von den Agori von Vulcanus zu erfahren dass die Knochenjäger vorhatten Vulcanus durch die Eisenschlucht zu erreichen. Danach begannen die Agori und Glatorianer in Vulcanus Fallen für die Knochenjäger zu stellen, diese griffen später auch an, aber durch die Fallen sind mehrere Knochenjäger gestorben, und zogen sich zurück. Raanu dankte den Glatorianer für ihre Hilfe und schickte die Glatorianer wieder weg. Diese gingen nur widerwillig, danach gingen die Glatorianer nach Tesara und überredeten Vastus ihnen zu helfen. Dann gingen sie wieder zurück nach Vulcanus, gerade rechtzeitg um es von Knochenjägern zu beschützen. Diese zogen sich erneut zurück, und nachdem Raanu ihnen wieder dankte kehrten die Glatorianer wieder in ihre Dörfer zurück. Als er danach mit Vastus und Tarduk durch den Dschungel nahe von Tesara lief, und Tarduk von den Ereignissen auf der Reise mit Crotesius und Kirbold erzählte, merkte Vastus dass sie von einem Knochenjäger verfolgt wurden und schoss ihn überraschend ab. Als sie den bewusstlosen Knochenjäger untersuchten, stellten sie fest, dass er ein Skrall-Schild bei sich trug. Als Vastus, Gresh und Tarduk darüber diskutierten, was ein Knochenjäger mit einem Skrall-Schild macht, bemerkten sie, wie ein Komet vom Himmel fiel. Gresh reiste nun nach Tajun, Vastus nach Tesara. thumb|left|200px|Gresh in Tajun Angriff auf Tajun Gresh wollte in Tajun auf Tarix warten, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen, doch das Dorf wurde von Knochenjägern und Skrall angegriffen. Gresh wehrte einige Knochenjäger ab, wurde aber selbst von einem Skrall sehr schwer verletzt und versteckte sich, da er kampfunfähig war und so noch die Chance zum Überleben hatte. So musste er tatenlos zusehen, wie Tajun zerstört wurde. Später wurde er von Kiina, Ackar und Mata Nui gefunden. Die drei kümmerten sich sofort um ihn und trugen ihn zum Labor der Großen Wesen, das Kiina einst entdeckte. Gresh erzählte auf den Weg dort hin den drei von der Verbündung der Skrall und der Knochenjäger bevor er bewusstlos wurde. Sie brachten ihn schließlich zur Höhle und legten ihn auf ein Podest im Labor. Ackar, Kiina und Mata Nui fanden den Agori Berix in dem ehemaligem Labor, Berix heilte Gresh während die anderen drei das Labor erforschten. Als es Gresh wieder gut ging, entschloßen sich die Glatorianer, nach Tesara zu gehen, um dort den leuten von den Vorfällen in Tesara zu erzählen. Vor dem Aufbruch fand Mata Nui heraus, dass er die Waffen der Glatorianer verwandeln kann, sodass sie Zugriff auf elementare Kräfte haben. Er verwandelte Ackars, Kiinas und Greshs Waffen, danach machten sie sich auf den Weg. Auf dem Weg nach Tesara wollten Kiina und Gresh ihre Waffen sofort untereinander ausprobieren, doch Ackar wollte, dass sie diszipliniert bleiben und weiterreisen. Trotzdem schoß Kiina mit ihrem Dampfdreizack einen Wasser-Strahl ab, den Ackar blocken musste. Gresh gab seine Luftkräfte dazu und die drei hörten auf. Die Gruppe reiste nun weiter. Tesara Nach kurzer Reise kamen die fünf in Tesara an. Gresh, Kiina, Mata Nui und Ackar gingen sofort zur Arena, wo ein Kampf zwischen Tarix und Vastus begann. Ackar bittete um die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums, welche er erst bekam, als Vastus und Tarix ihn reden ließen. Er erzählte davon, dass sich die Knochenjäger und die Skrall verbündet haben und Tajun zerstört haben. Metus und Raanu waren skeptisch gegenüber dem ganzen, doch die Menge war beunruhigt. Er zeigte seine neuen Elementarkräfte und sagte Tarix und Vastus, dass sie ihre Waffen Mata Nui geben sollen. Das taten sie und er verwandelte auch ihre Waffen. Nun hörten die Glatorianer auf, untereinander zu kämpfen, sondern begannen, sich zu verbünden. Am Abend kam Metus angestürmt und sagte, dass man Kiina und Berix entführt habe. Die Agori diskutierten kurz mit Ackar und Mata Nui, welcher entschied, dass er nach Roxtus geht, um die beiden zu befreien. Gresh und Ackar waren damit nicht zufrieden und wollten ihm helfen, doch sie ließen ihn gehen. Roxtus Ackar führte alle Glatorianer und Agori nach Roxtus, um den Kopf des Mata Nui-Prototypen zu holen und damit das vereinte Dorf fertigzustellen. Die Glatorianer und Agori kämpften schließlich gegen die Skrall. Ackar, Gresh und Kiina konnten einige Skrall mit deren Elementen besiegen, sie waren ihnen aber trotzdem zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Schließlich hatte Mata Nui die Idee, dass Gresh, Kiina, Ackar und er selbst ihre Kräfte in einen einzigen, gebündelten Elementarstrahl benutzen sollten. Das taten sie auch, womit sie die Skrall besiegten. Die Agori vereinten alle Dörfer, und Ackar wurde schließlich von Mata Nui zum Anführer der Glatorianer ernannt, die seitdem die Agori beschützten. Tal des Labyrinths thumb|left|150px|Greshs neue Rüstung und Waffen Danach machte sich die Gruppe - immernoch bestehen aus Mata Nui, Gresh, Ackar, Kiina und Berix - auf den Weg nach Norden, um das Tal des Labyrinths zu finden. Auf dem Weg trafen sie aber auf zwei flüchtende Skrall, welche die Glatorianer angriffen und Berix verletzten. Nach dem Kampf entschloss sich Mata Nui alleine weiter zu gehen, damit sich die anderen drei um Berix kümmern können. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die neue Stadt zu gehen. thumb|150px|Gresh benutzt seine Luft-Kräfte Auf dem Weg nach Süden trafen sie auf Sahmad, ein Agori, dessen Stamm von einer Plage ausgelöscht wurde. Daher hasst er alle Glatorianer und Agori der anderen Stämme und griff die Gruppe an. Ackar und Kiina besiegten ihn schnell mit ihren Elementarkräften und gingen mit Gresh weiter. Schließlich kamen sie in der Stadt an. Gresh fand danach eine andere Rüstug und andere Waffen, die er jetzt trägt und benutzt. Mata Nui kehrte schließlich vom Tal des Labyrinths zurück und trug eine metallene Kiste, eine Energiequelle, mit sich. Mata Nui versuchte mit Gresh, Ackarr und Kiina Raanu zu überzeugen, den Prototyp-Roboter benutzen zu dürfen. Das klappte aber nicht. In der Nacht traf sich Mata Nui mit Gresh, Kiina und Ackar und erzählte ihnen von der Macht seines ehemaligen Körpers. Gresh wurde daraufhin misstrauisch und glaubte, er würde Bara Magna nur erobern wollen. Mata Nui gab Gresh daraufhin aber seine Waffe und erzählte ihm, dass sie ihn ruhig einsperren können, was Gresh überzeugte, dass Mata Nui doch nicht böse Absichten hat. Kampf um Bara Magna Der Große Geist schaffte es später, nach erneuter Diskussion mit Raanu, den Prototypen wieder zu erwecken und seinen eigenen Geist in dem Roboter zu schicken. Danach kam Teridax an, der Mata Nui bekämpfte. Während ihrem Kampf hatte Gresh einen Plan, wie sie das Universum in Teridax infiltrieren können. Zuerst schossen alle Glatorianer ihre Thornax auf Teridax, was dieser bemerkte und die Glatorianer beschoß. Der Schuss zerstreute alle Glatorianer, Gresh landete aber direkt vor einer Luke des Matoraner-Universums. Aus dieser kam eine Armee Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks heraus, die die Agori und Glatorianer angriff. Die Tür öffnete sich gleich wieder, da Gresh aber nicht wieder überrascht werden wollte griff er denjenigen mit seinen Luftkräften an, der aus der "Tür" herauskam. Dies war Toa Takanuva, Toa des Lichts, der daraufhin dachte, dass Gresh ein Feind wäre und Gresh attackierte. Nachdem Tahu ebenfalls herauskam, wollte Gresh diesen auch angreifen, erkannte aber dass beide Verbündete waren. Gresh fand, nachdem Teridax die Goldene Rüstung durch die Wüste schoss, ein Teil davon, musste aber danach drei Skrall, die ebenfalls ein Teil besaßen, bekämpfen. Diese besiegte er aber leicht mit seinen Luftkräften und gab beide Teile Tahu, der mit der Rüstung alle Kraata der Rahkshi pulverisierte. Nachdem Mata Nui im Prototyp-Roboter Teridax besiegte und mit der Ignika die Wüste des neu vereinten Spherus Magna verwandlete, zerfiel der Roboter. Gresh und die anderen Suchten nach der Ignika, welche nicht zerstört wurde. Mata Nui, der durch die geistige Verbindung zur Ignika überlebte, sagte ihnen durch die Maske, dass sie auf Spherus Magna in Frieden und Wohlstand leben sollen und er sie nun verlassen müsse. Daraufhin zog Mata Nui sich in die Ignika zurück. Waffen Gresh besitzt ein Dschungelschild, das er zu zwei Klingen machen kann. Des weiteren besitzt er einen Thornax-Werfer. Das Schild tauschte er später aber gegen zwei Klingen aus. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt 150px|thumb|Gresh als Setthumb|left|150px|Star Gresh als Set *Gresh ist seit März 2009 im Deutschen Handel erhältlich. Mit einem Lebenszähler auf seinem Rücken kann man das Bionicle Action Figuren Spiel spielen. *Gresh wird 2010 wieder als einer der "Stars" veröffentlicht werden. Er enthält ein goldenes Teil, womit man Tahu Star ausrüsten kann. Dieses Teil ist einer von Tahus "Armschützern". Trivia *Auf Greshs Verpackung steht der Bio-Code von Malum. Quellen *Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna *Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Comic 5: Tal der Furcht *Bionicle: Journey's End *Alles, was glänzt... *Wiedergeburt *Bionicle: The Secret of Certavus *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht *The Crossing Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:2010